Someone Else is Waiting
by Sacharine
Summary: Rejoice storm/logan fans.. A song fic about her pondering on Forge/Mystique then switching her attentions to Gambit (temporary), then Wolverine finally. De song is Out of reach by Gabrielle, OST Bridget Jones Diary


::Author's Notes:: Rejoice storm fans

::Author's Notes:: Rejoice storm/logan fans.. A song fic about her pondering on Forge/Mystique then switching her attentions to Gambit (temporary), then Wolverine. (Personally on Wolverine and Storm, I think it is icky cute but I think they should be best-matched ones left, the way they both like nature)

Disclaimer: They're all Marvel's. De song is Gabrielle's Out of reach (OST Bridget Jones's Diary).

Someone Else is Waiting 

So the Goddess soars. Storm or rather 'Roro strives for control. Sometimes I hate my powers. No freedom of emotions. Even now that my heart is breaking and I can't cry. Ever calm, or pay the price. The destruction I can cause. Forge how could you? Of the millions of people in the world why her? Why the scheming woman? Why not me? You professed to love me forever. Then you start to drift. Your eyes wander. Why? I loved you so. So wrong of me to be hurt but I hurt still. So quickly had you found another? Do you know I pined for you at night? That sometimes the gardens outside my windows gets watered the whole night through? 

  
Knew the signs  
Wasn't right  
I was stupid for a while  
Swept away by you  
And now I feel like a fool  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?  
  


It's to late. Never had the chance. Never meant to be together. Even our meeting is a chance. You took me in only because your inventions negated my powers and left me helpless and floundering. Love was so rare. I'm fortunate to receive it twice. But always one sided. I thought you love me forever, not like Remy who only have eyes for Rogue, who only see me as the younger sister. You proclaimed undying love, but you don't seem to be dying without me. I can see Scott below trying to call me down to supervised yet another Danger-Room workout. I do not wish to go down. Among the clouds I feel freer, I could try to forget you. Down in the Danger-Room there were so many inventions of yours. Sometimes I wonder why Scott do not just move into the Danger-Room considering his attraction for it that led to endless sessions. I think best go down. For as a team leader I could ill afford to be a bad example. 

  
Catch myself  
From despair  
I could drown  
If I stay here  
Keeping busy everyday  
I know I will be OK  
  


"Stormy are you okay?" Gambit as we were walking down to the Danger Room concern evident in his lovely burning eyes. But only concern, not love never love. Those smouldering looks was reserved for Rogue.

" I will be fine. For the last time, do not call me Stormy it is so undignified. It's actually more of a shock that he will choose Mystique then anything else."

"Mon Amie, sum' times you don't have to be so dignified. Love is often painful, and sum' times you need to let it out. Besides," he gave a lopsided grin," the gardens look like on de verge of dryin' out. A storm or two will not hurt." 

"My friend, you don't understand." Storm whispered to herself as she watch Remy went forward to welcome Rogue, "if I start crying I might not be able to stop." 

It is easier to pretend it is just a dream.

  
  
So much hurt,  
So much pain  
Takes a while  
To regain  
What is lost inside  
And I hope that in time,  
You'll be out of my mind  
And I'll be over you  
  


Don't think. Aim. Strike. Target hit. The androids that look so real, yet another work of Forge. No stop it. Stop it. Stop torturing yourself this way. He is not coming back. Especially after how we parted. Why did we part? Can't even remember the reasons anymore. Good. Don't think. Aim. Strike. Why? Why? Not important anymore. Must not think. Too dangerous to be distracted here. Aim. Target located. Strike. Oh no. Pain. Hit by the machines. It will be so ironical if I died in Danger Room after fighting so many other villains and natural disasters around the world. I hope somebody caught me. Or I might have few broken bones. Oh the second hand, broken bones does not matter when you are dead. Blue eyes. Staring into mine. 

"Roro you can not die… No no no….NO!"

  
But now I'm  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?  
  


"Earth to Roro, I repeat, earth to Storm. We certain like do not wish to see you recover only to die of inhaling too much pollen." Jean teased," Who would have thought that his feelings for you ran so deep? I supposed I could have told him you only fainted but he looks so adorable fussing over you."

Storm lifted her head from among the white roses that Logan had bought for her together with the enormous "Get Well Soon" card. 

"It is too a surprise for me. I always thought he only have eyes for you and I have eyes only for Forg…" 

Storm's face crumbled. She sank her face into her hands and wept. It has been a week since the accident and Forge have not bother even to ask about her. He was so wrapped up in Mystique. She knew Forge knew of her accident. And he had not care. The clouds above the mansion burst into rain and the thunder crashed and lighting criss-crossed. It's over, over. Did he really love her? Is his love so fickle and light only to be swept away so easily? Do he no longer care? Were they not even friends anymore? Jean tactfully withdrew form the room, leaving me alone, always aloof, always alone to my sorrow, my pain.

  
Out of reach,  
So far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be  
  


Storm stretched and lifted herself up to the skies. It felt so good to be able to fly again without tearing her wounds open. Forge will always be apart of her, she had accepted it and moved on. So there is now also space for a certain black head. Good Bye Forge, love you always. Hello Logan. There is forever for us.

  
Out of reach,  
So far  
You never gave your heart  
In my reach, I can see  
There's a life out there  
For me

"Logan, there is something I want to tell you…"

"Yeah?"


End file.
